


Cannot Be Contained

by Laura1013, Octamercuria



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Dem Titties, F/M, Fight the Power, Fight the Power For Sure, For the faction, JBO Humor, No Plot, Or Fight the Future?, Some Humor, We Be Crazy, too much fun, wait wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: Jaime and Brienne fight about the merits of of their favorite characters, and Brienne realizes bras just suck.





	Cannot Be Contained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/gifts), [Octamercuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/gifts), [Mel_Sanfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/gifts).



> This is ALL Hardlyfatal’s fault. 100%. She started this!!
> 
> Octa TOTALLY helped write this 50% (even though AO3 won’t add her as co-creator). 
> 
> And thank you Mel for the awesome Beta!! 
> 
> Y’all are the best! I don’t care what anyone else says ;) lol jk!

Jaime sat back on the velvety blue sofa and sighed. 

Work had been shit and the week had gone to hell, but having his best friend in front of him and a cold beer at his lips had made it all better in a matter of hours.

A cool breeze touched his warm cheek as they argued about last night’s episode bringing on an epic discussion, which had begun this morning, and followed them home to the present time, meriting their views.

A bottle of wine, four beers and few slices of pizza equaled a very animated Brienne, contradicting him. 

“You’re wrong Jaime. You’re just wrong.”

“And how am I wrong wench?” he goaded, loving how she became livelier with each sip. 

Her cheeks were flushed from the wine and her exuberant speech making her deep blue eyes stand out even more. 

Jaime thought nothing was lovelier than a passionate Brienne. 

“I just don’t see how you think he’s going to stay with her, Jaime! She’s responsible, in some way, for the death of everyone he loved; plus he’s on this bad ass redemption arc, staying with her psycho ass would ruin that.” She huffed, irritated with his obvious lack of understanding about story ideas. 

Jaime didn’t really think the male hero character was going to stay in a crazy incestuous relationship with a character that wasn’t even a decent villain, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Jaime loved winding her up. 

He took a deep swallow of his beer while she waited impatiently for his response. He could see her squirming, plucking at her clothes, under her arm, and around her rib cage. She looked uncomfortable. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Wench. I guess I believe the character when he says he can’t help who he loves.” He smiled, sweetly, at her indignant sputtering response. 

“Look here Jaime Lannister,” she poked him in the chest hard enough for it to sting a bit and Jaime rubbed the spot to soothe it.

“Just because that other woman isn’t as beautiful,” she continued her passionate rant, “doesn’t mean, he can’t love her. In fact, I think he already does!” She practically shrieked and then drained the rest of her wine and poured herself another glass. 

Brienne had never felt this riled up before. How Jaime, her bestest friend in the whole entire world, could disagree with her on this poignant moment in the show… It just wasn’t possible. She refused to accept it. She’d have to show him the error of his thoughts.  
Taking another gulp of the heavenly elixir she felt a renewed surge of energy, propelling her into battle. If Jaime wanted a fight, she’d give him one. 

“Look Brienne, some people just can’t be redeemed. He’s a prisoner that can’t be freed,” Jaime casually remarked, knowing his nonchalant attitude would drive her crazy. 

“He can’t be FREED?!” She almost shouted, throwing her hands up in disgust, the wire bra digging deeper into the tender skin of her breast. 

“Exactly. Can’t. Be. FREED.” 

He was simply unable to keep from smiling as her face turned a multitude of red shades, showcasing her beautiful, angry, blue eyes. 

Moving to find a throw pillow to hit him with, her bra shifted higher, the curved metal crushing her nipple. Frustrated and inflamed she straightened up, her arms reaching for the torture device beneath her t-shirt. 

Jaime’s smile faded at her frustration and was quickly replaced with panic as he followed the trajectory of her hands. 

“What are you doing?” he gulped.

Like a warrior heading into war, she pulled the contraption from her body and tossed it to the floor as she declared.

“FREEING DEM TITTIES.”

Jaime was hot, really hot, it was like a sauna in Brienne’s apartment all of the sudden. 

He could feel sweat pool on his skin and he couldn’t stop staring at her chest. Her thin white T-shirt did very little to hide the perfection of her nipples. With just the hint of dusky rose color of them visible, they were so pretty. He instantly had a sudden vision of her pert little nipples, hard, against his tongue. With him sucking one of them deep into his mouth. 

 

He slowly brought his eyes up from her chest to her face. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing a spot on her rib cage, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. 

 

“Um, Brienne? I think your titties could stand to be just a tad bit freer.” He said in a rush as he leaned in and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her. Hard.


End file.
